Secrets
by IantojJackh
Summary: Written for the Secrets prompt at comment fic prompt Lisa wasn't the only thing Ianto brought to Cardiff from London, but now he trusts Jack with it. The team now knows Ianto wrote a steamy romance novel. How do they deal with this knowledge? Of course there is established Janto!
1. Secrets

**Rating: PG+ Maybe a little more than PG but not near NC-17  
Note: Written for the Secrets prompt at comment_fic on LJ. prompt Lisa wasn't the only thing Ianto brought to Cardiff from London, but now he trusts Jack with the truth.  
Spoilers: None. I think.  
Word Count: ~1240  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, but features the whole team**

**Please leave a review! I want to know what you think. Thanks you in advance to those whose reviews I cannot reply to.**

* * *

**Secrets**

Ianto had avoided Jack all day, which was no easy feat considering the immortal man's penchant for watching his sexy Welshman on the CCTV during the day. There were a few blind spots that he was sure Jack did not know about or else he would have pounced hours ago. He thought he could trust Jack with the secret revealed within the walls of their bedroom last night, but now he regretted letting his guard down.

The sing-song voice of the hub leader filled the coms every couple of minutes, "Iantoooo. Ianto. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The rest of the team assumed there had been a lover's spat and stayed clear of both men. The two men had left together last night and when Tosh came in the morning Ianto was already working and he disappeared in a flash when Jack was the last to arrive.

Owen was the first to speak up, "Fifty quid that tea-boy kills Jack by the end of the day." Silently, he added that he would if Jack did not stop calling Ianto out.

"Owen," Tosh admonished.

"I'm ready to hunt Ianto down myself and drag him to Jack's office so they can kiss and make up," Gwen added. "Seriously, where can Ianto be hiding that Jack can't find him?"

"He has his places," Tosh looked up from her computer. She was not about to give up the best hiding spots in the hub especially when she used them when needed.

Jack bounded down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Have any of you seen Ianto?" he clutched a blue velvet bound book in his arms, protecting it as if his life depended on it. Hidden to everyone else was a tattered manuscript inside the jacket of the book.

"Tosh knows where he is hiding," Owen sang like a bird.

If looks could kill, Owen would be dead a million times over. A pen flew across the room, hitting the medic in the head. "I don't know where Ianto is." The quiet woman noticed the book Jack was holding, "Is that _Glacial Nights, Inferno Days_ by Joani Stone," Tosh flushed a deep bright red almost embarrassed that she had admitted to reading such an erotic novel.

The book had been a major hit several years ago when it captured the imagination of women around the world, many secretly wishing to live out some of the more graphic scenes from the book. Not many acted on their wishes, but banished them to their minds to live out as dark fantasies.

"Oh, I read that a couple of years ago," Gwen piped in. "It made the rounds of the station. I don't any women who has not read it. I asked Rhys to try some stuff." Her cheeks were now red too, but stopped from divulging more by a glare from Owen.

"That is a little too much information. I heard about the book. Is that why you are looking for tea-boy? To experiment? I think some of that stuff is beyond what he is willing to try and that is saying a lot," Owen gagged at the mental images. "I found Ianto's diary last week and you two are sick fucks. You corrupted an innocent boy." Coming from Owen that was either a compliment or an insult depending how it was taken. "I was this close to taking Retcon. Even I felt the urge to have a smoke..." Owen froze mid-sentence when he saw the cold steely glare from Ianto who appeared almost out of thin air. The archivist was angrier than anyone had seen him before and Owen was sure the Welshman was about pull out some ninja-like moves or there would be poison in his coffee in the morning. Or maybe both.

Ianto had heard the entire conversation over the com system and needed to put an end to it once and for all. His blue eyes were a storm of emotion as they narrowed to slits with their gaze locked onto one Jack Harkness. He swiftly yanked the book from his soon-to-be neutered boyfriend's arm and smacked Jack hard on the back of the head. The pissed off coffee master stormed toward Jack's office, not noticing the manuscript slip from its home.

Jack rubbed the back of his head sure that there was going to be lump soon. He was not sure what hurt more; the smack to the back of the head or the angry look from his younger lover. One thing was for sure, if he did not follow the consequences would be dire.

The slam of the office door made all four jump.

"What did you do to him, Harkness? If you could die I'd be scared for you to go in there." There was a cross of amusement and tiny hint of fear on Owen's face.

"I don't know," Jack sulked to his office as if he was about to be punished by a sadistic headmaster.

Gwen had noticed something drop when Ianto yanked the book from Jack and picked it up. Her jaw dropped when skimmed over the first page, "No bloody way. No freaking bloody way."

"What is it, Gwen?" Tosh tried to look at what was in her colleague's hand.

With her jaw still agape, Gwen turned to show what was in her hands: the handwritten manuscript of _Glacial Nights, Inferno Days_ in the impeccable and distinctive writing of Ianto Jones.

"He's Joani Stone?" Tosh was amazed and shocked. It took a second but she realized that if you mixed up the letters in Ianto Jones you got Joani Stone. Ianto did not seem like the type to write something so erotic and dirty. Especially the Ianto he was before he met Jack.

Owen took back his comment about Jack corrupting an innocent Ianto. The man was anything but innocent long before Jack got his hands on him.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ianto tossed the first thing he could reach as soon as Jack entered his office. "I told you I wrote that book in secret. Why did you tell them? You are the only one besides the publisher that knew I wrote the book. You haven't put that book down since I showed it to you. You are acting like it is some joke." He never even told Lisa about the book. Why did Jack have to reveal his secret and make him feel like a total fool.

"Woah," Jack ducked the stapler that nearly missed his head. "I didn't tell them anything. It's not my fault your book made me and millions of women horny. Including Gwen and Tosh." Not that he needed much help in that area. "They saw me holding the book and recognized it. That's all. As for me not putting it down I'm just amazed at how talented my sexy boyfriend is. I mean I always knew how talented you are, but this goes beyond everything."

He closed the distance between him and a hopefully less angry Ianto. "And besides," Jack started to nibble on the soft flesh of Ianto's ear. "Your book has many great ideas." His lips traveled down the young man's neck. "There was this one thing on page one twenty four that I was thinking we could adapt to try out for ourselves."

"I thought you'd prefer what is on page three nineteen."


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Title**: Doctor's Orders  
**Author**: Dalethechu-IantojJackh  
**Beta**: classics_lover (the original prompt came from her, so she got the honor this time)  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto and the whole team  
**Spoilers: **Only my story Secrets. This is the follow up to it.  
**Summary: **How does the team react to Ianto being Joani Stone?  
**Warning: **language and suggestive themes  
**Notes: **I've had this mostly finished for a while now and decided to finish it up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Doctor's Orders**

Owen snickered every time he saw Ianto.

Tosh blushed and could not look at Ianto in the eye when they spoke.

Gwen instead watched Jack and the sultry way he watched Ianto whenever he was near. It had been tolerable before, but since they found out Ianto was Joani Stone it was worse than ever. Jack was like a starving animal and Ianto was his prey, waiting for just the right moment to pounce and ravage him.

Ianto tried to blame Jack for the others finding out about the book, but Gwen reminded him that he was one who took the book from Jack and hit him with it. Jack made sure to play up the bump on his head for extra sympathy which Ianto claimed was a ploy to get felt up at work. The angry author made sure to point out on numerous occasions that if the book had been kept in Jack's office as he had been told to none of this would have happened.

It was the third day when Gwen finally snapped. "Why don't the two of you take a few days off and shag your brains out. I keep getting turned on watching you two," she covered her mouth and looked at Owen to make sure that did not come out of his mouth. The line was classic Owen even if it came from Gwen's mouth.

"Yeah, I agree. It's like watching porn without the sex with you two. You are fogging up the glass around here." Owen finally chimed in.

Tosh looked timidly up from her screens, "The rift has been quiet for a while now. If anything big comes up we can let you know." It was always uncomfortable for her when the rest of the team openly talked about sex. The same used to go for Ianto but the longer he was with Jack, the less it bothered him. It looked like now wasn't one of those times as the Welshman was bright red, probably because the three of them had just offered him and Jack a few days off for the sole purpose of sex.

"You too, Tosh?" Ianto covered his face to hide his embarrassment. His look to his friend said thanks for nothing. "We haven't been that bad, have we?" One lover looked to his other for confirmation.

Jack shrugged. "I haven't noticed. This isn't some plot for you to try to take over again?"

Gwen shook her head. "It's really not. Ianto's been cranky."

"And messing up the coffee. When has tea-boy ever messed that up?" Owen added.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh all exchanged a knowing look as they wordlessly battled who was going to speak up.

"Oi, you two are such babies," Owen sighed heavily, rolling his eyes at the women. "It's your bloody pheromones, Harkness. They are making us all horny as fuck. I suggested a team orgy to help build team spirit, but they shot me down," the medic ignored the dirty looks from Gwen and Tosh. "That leaves us one option; you take your boyfriend home, maybe wine and dine him a bit. Then put on soft music to set the mood and then you make like rabbits do and don't call for several days. I'm saying this as a friend and medical officer. For the rest of our sanity, please take Ianto home and shag him until you have a control of your pheromones. I can write you a prescription if that's what it takes."

"Is this what you all think?" Jack groaned and looked between the would-be mutineers and watched as they all nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest as if offended. "I can see where we are not wanted. Let's go home," Jack stood behind Ianto and tried to rub his very stiff shoulders.

Ianto was ready to wrap his hands around Owen's neck and choke all the snark out of him. His three so-called friends were given icy glares as the annoyed self-appointed coffee czar of Torchwood threatened to withhold caffeine from them for two months for their betrayal.

The threat was met with a round of groans to which Ianto smirked, shrugged and made a hasty sprint for the doors with Jack behind him.

"You are all on clean up duty. Gwen, you clean the cells. Owen, you've got Myfanwy's nest. She's been bringing in all kinds of dead animals lately. Tosh, the weapons locker needs care and weapons polished." Jack ordered.

The three groaned and started to protest, but they were quickly shot down. "If you want Ianto and myself to take a few days off, someone has to do his work while we are gone. If you'd rather us stay here..." Jack grinned, but the looks on everyone's face said it all. "Behave while we are gone. Don't blow up the place."

* * *

"That did not just happen," Ianto hid his face in his hands as he crashed into the desk at the visitor's centre. "I'm never going to live this down." Embarrassment etched on his red face.

"Ianto." Jack shook his head and rubbed the stressed man's shoulders. "They've gotten used to this kind of stuff from us. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Ianto was enraged now. That was clearly the wrong thing to say. "How can you say that?"

"My hotness," Jack leaned forward, circling his arms around Ianto's shoulders and place a kiss on the top of his head, pausing to nuzzle his cheek against his hair. "How many years have we been together now?"

"Almost five years."

"That's right and if they don't know how we can get after all that time..." Jack stopped and his grin widened when he saw the resigned grin on his lover's face.

"But this is the first time they've sent us home for sex." Ianto realized he was being a little too uptight about this and relaxed in Jack's embrace. "You couldn't wait until we got home?" Jack's arousal pressed into Ianto's firm backside.

"We are under doctor's orders to do nothing but shag for the next few days." Jack said playfully. Those were one set of orders he'd gladly follow without any complaints.

"Those was not his exact words. I think there was something about wining and dining in there too." Ianto said in a deadpan serious tone.

"Seriously?" There was a small frown on the Captain's face, not sure if the younger man was joking or not.

"I don't just give it up for any strange man. Plus, there was this one part where I wrote about..." Ianto turned to look into his boyfriend's eyes with a devilish look.

"Oh!" Jack's eyes grew wide with anticipation. "The wine thing. Wicked naughty sexy man I love."

"Doctor's orders after all. Who am I do argue with those orders?" Ianto rubbed himself against Jack in a very suggestive way that almost made him lose control. "You have some wining and dining to do, Harkness." the seductive Welshman snapped Jack's braces before heading to his car.


End file.
